Stuck
by furryfurry69
Summary: When a boy lands in the world of My Little Pony with no explanation how. He is trying to find his way back while in the meantime stays with the pony gang. Will he ever find his way home? Will he even want to go? OCxMany Characters. Sexual Content Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic and I know there is already like 3 of this type of story out right now, but it seemed like a lot of fun so I decided to try it out. This is just the first chapter so I can see if people are actually enjoying my writing. If nobody likes it I'll end this story. Enjoy :) BTW every story I'm going to write will be M just so you know haha. The other ratings just take away all the fun ;)**

Stuck: My Little Pony

"What… the… Hell…" The three words sputtered out of his mouth in a tone to show how completely dumbfounded he was. It was all Nicholas could think to say at this sight. He was in complete shock, yet completely amazed at the same time. He had no Idea where he was yet for some odd reason everything looked so incredibly familiar. He was standing by his window completely stolid. After about 2 minutes of being completely motionless he came back to reality (or as it seemed) and walked downstairs. He slowly opened the door and ambled outside. His entire house had landed in what looked like the middle of a field. He felt like he was about to go insane so he charged right back into his house.

The boy's full name was Nicholas Moore, but all of his friends call him Nick. He was 16 years old, about 5 feet 8 inches tall, with brown eyes. He was on the skinnier side, however, he had nice abs and his muscles were quite toned. He was very smart and was more then less on the attractive side. He loved heavy music with his favorite band being Linkin Park. However, he does love all types of music though including dubstep.

He needed something to calm him down right now or he thought he would just completely go nuts. He got out his Ipod and played Spit on a Stranger by Nickel Creek. It was one of the only calming songs he has on his music player. He sat down and a tear came to his eye. "What If I never return home again?" he asked out loud hoping somebody would come and find him. The only thing keeping him from going crazy was the familiarity of this place he is in.

Not to far from where his house had landed stood a yellow colored pony, a Pegasus to be exact. Her name was Fluttershy. She had a long pink mane and ocean blue eyes. She was considered one of the more beautiful ponies in Ponyville, but her shyness seemed to be a turnoff for most people. When the song he had been playing hit her, her ears perked up. "What is that beautiful song?" she asked herself. She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity got the best of her. She began walking in the direction the music was coming from. She came upon a house, an extremely large house in her mind. She had never seen a house this big before. She slowly, but surely walked up to the door and knocked.

The sound of the door being knocked was something he desperately wanted to hear. He sprang up from where he was sitting and charged to the door opening it with much intensity. The force that the door had been opened was too much for Fluttershy making her curl up into a ball. Nick stood there with a huge grin on his face, but it suddenly faded when he realized nobody was there. He was about to shut the door and walk back to his couch even more sullen then before when he saw the small pony quivering with fear on the ground. He had never seen a pony this pretty before. The only ponies he saw were black, white, or brown. He moved his hand down to pet it when a small voice came from the shaking pony. "H-h-hello…" she said. "P-please d-d-don't hurt me."

"ummm… Did you just talk?" was all he could respond with.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 1! Sorry for the length of it being so short, but I wanted to make sure people are getting entertained by the story before I finish it. Constructive criticism is wanted but no outbursts of rudeness haha. I will start chapter 2 if people actually like this story. This is my first story again so I'm fine with people being harsh, but just keep that in mind when writing reviews. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I was so surprised how people enjoyed my story! Anyways because for some reason nobody reads these author notes I'll try again but a little more assertive haha. THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE SURE PEOPLE LIKED IT! There :D I think more people will get the message haha. Anyways I enjoy the criticism I am getting for the story please keep it coming! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Fluttershy backed away as Nick just stood there with shock and awe. "Y-you can t-t-talk?" he said, "Oh I have got to be dreaming!" He was a complete nervous wreck. 'What is this thing? I've never seen an animal like this in my life that can speak!' Fluttershy thought to herself still shaking in her hooves. "That's it!" The sudden outburst from Nick made Fluttershy jump back another foot. "I just need to wake myself up!" He charged back inside his house and over to the kitchen finding the largest and heaviest pan he could. He swung his arm back mumbling to himself "It's all just a weird dream… It will all be over soon…" He brought is arm back striking his head with the pan knocking him out cold.

The sound made Fluttershy whimper a little. "This creature confuses me… yet it also intrigues me… I don't know why, but I have the strangest urge to take care of it." She said to herself. She slowly walked into the things house awestruck at everything this creature owned. She reached the knocked out man and gulped. She stared at the bump on its head almost chuckling a little at the immense size of it. She used all the strength she had to pull the completely limp man over to the couch. She was already exhausted with that monotonous task when she realized she had to lift Nick up and put him onto the couch. She sighed and used every last inch of strength left in her body to put him on top of the couch.

She stared at him, wanting to know more about this thing. "Maybe I should check and see if this creature has any more injuries on other parts of its body…" she said lying to herself when she really wanted to see more of this creature and what It looked like under its clothing. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged at it gently trying to pull it off of his body. She realized that the shirt wasn't coming off without a fight. She began to pull slightly harder and harder before finally there was a sharp ripping sound as the shirt was completely torn down the side of the shirt.

Fluttershy hardly noticed. She was completely mesmerized by the creature's chest and stomach. He wasn't extremely muscular or built to an incredible extent but his body was very nicely toned. She blushed even though she knew that he was still knocked out. She snapped back into reality then started eyeing the lower half of his body. She knew what she was thinking about doing was so wrong. She kept arguing with herself whether or not she would "check" his lower half. Luckily, Nick woke up dizzy and muddled. Fluttershy had not realized that he had awoken and began to trot over to him. "Phew!" He began, "Thank god that dream is ove…" His sentence was cut short because at that moment he caught a glimpse of Fluttershy extending a hoof to his lower half of his body. His eyes widened at the site of Fluttershy still existing. However, he remained as calm as he could because he noticed this pony was a bit timorous.

"H-hi…" Nick said in a mild tone. Fluttershy jumped backwards with a loud "Eeep!" There was a slight awkward silence before Nick finally broke it asking "So… you can talk?" "W-well yes I can… A-and I realize you can too." Another awkward silence occurred. "Well my names Nicolas, but you can call me Nick." "Oh ok, hello Nick I'm Fluttershy." "Well that's a very pretty name," he said with a smile. Fluttershy blushed at this comment. "One more question," he said. "Why am I missing my shirt?" Fluttershy's skin became a deep red at this question and answered with "I was just checking to make sure you didn't have any other injuries on your body. I accidentally tore you shirt in the processes, but I could have one of my friends, Rarity, fix it up for you. If that's alright?" He smiled at the comment and said "That's fine. Is she a talking pony like you?" "Well yes," she responded. "However, she's a Unicorn and I'm a Pegasus." She said this while flaunting her wings which Nick took note of.

Their conversation continued, they becoming more and more comfortable with each other as it went on. "Where exactly am I?" he asked. "You're at the edge of Ponyville right next to the Everfree Forest," she responded. "You could come back to town with me and meet everybody if you would like?" "Sure. Why not? Let me just grab a few things from my house."

Within 2 minutes Nick had everything he needed to go to Ponyville. His Wallet, phone, Ipod, and a backpack just in case he needed to take anything back with him. They set out on the trail walking towards Ponyville when Fluttershy notices Nick take out his music player and put in one ear bud so he can talk and listen to music at the same time. "May I ask what is that you just took out?" she asked. "This thing?" He said pointing to his Ipod. "This is just a device I use to listen to music." "Oh I see. I heard it playing a beautiful song sometime ago. We don't have technology like that in Ponyville." He tried to remember what song he had it on when she came to the door, but sadly couldn't remember.

After about 20 minutes of walking they made it to the town library where Twilight Sparkle lived. Nick knocked on the door while inside the Library Twilight shouted at Spike to get the door.

Twilight Sparkle was one of the smartest ponies in Ponyville. She had a purple coat and a purple mane with a pink stripe going down it. She was sent to Ponyville from Canterlot to study the magic of friendship. Spike on the other hand was Twilights right hand man or dragon in better terms. He had a purple body with a green underbelly. He was much younger then everybody he hung out with though.

Spike walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Fluttershy a-and…" Spike stuttered staring at Nick. "Well hello to you too." Nick said sarcastically. "Twilight!" Spike shouted. "Fluttershy and some weirdo are at the door for you!" "Excuse me?" Nick retorted. S and charged upstairs and into his room. "Spike. That's so rude to say to someone…" Twilight stopped and just stared at Nick. "Umm Twilight?" Fluttershy broke the silence. "It's not polite to stare."

**Well there you have it. Chapter 2! Hope it's long enough for you guys haha. School is starting for me soon so I may not update chapters that frequently sorry :( I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Julian here back with chapter 3 of my story Stuck. Not much to say but enjoy!**

**P.S. if anybody wants to chat or do a fanfiction reading sometime (The fanfiction will be naughty ;) I just hope you know that haha) **

**My Skype is: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**Finally I would like to give a shoutout** **to KriegesMariner. He has an amazing story and is a really cool guy. I would recommend checking him out ;)**

"Fluttershy… Where did you happen to get a human?" Twilight questioned. "How did you know what he was?" Fluttershy asked surprised. "I read a book about a strange, 2 legged, and almost hairless being that would be seen in equestrian during random periods of history. They still don't know how you got here or how you get home. The strange part of it is that they seem to seek a romance when they are in Equestria." This made Fluttershy get a knot in her stomach and blush wildly. Nick also felt something in his stomach too; however, it wasn't exactly the same thing Fluttershy was feeling. He was blushing even more then Fluttershy was.

"Well, this is awkward," Nick said breaking the silence. "Well I could give you a tour of Ponyville if you would like?" Twilight asked. "Sure why not," he answered. Twilight rushed upstairs to grab Spike and some books to take with her. Spike wasn't happy about going because he still had a slight fear of Nick. Nevertheless, Spike gave in and came along. They decided they would start by going to Sugarcube Corner and meet Pinkie Pie, and by the description of her personality Twilight and Fluttershy gave him, she seemed completely insane.

To get from the Library to Sugarcube Corner Twilight, Fluttershy, and Nick all had to pass right through the center of town. This made Nick extremely uncomfortable because he was getting plenty of odd looks from people around town. Everypony asking the same questions in their head "What is that?" and "Is he dangerous?"

Finally after a short walk, which to Nick seemed like a lifetime, they made it to Sugarcube Corner. They walked over to the counter to find nobody behind it. "Maybe they are on a break?" Nick guessed. They turned around to walk out the door when something shouted "WAIT!" all 3 of them jumped about a foot in the air from that loud shout.. They turned around to see Pinkie Pie sitting behind the counter. Nick, a confused look on his face, asked "Wait… how did she do tha…?" "Don't ask…" Fluttershy and Twilight interrupted.

Pinkie Pie was arguably the craziest pony in town. She was just a simple earth pony with a light pink coat and a vivid pink mane. She was almost always happy. She knew how to throw a mean party and would get all excited over the smallest thing. Nevertheless, she was a true friend.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! I don't think I've ever seen you before? You don't look like a pony? Are you a pony in disguise? What are you? What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie, but I think I already told you that. Oh my gosh! I just realized you're new in town which means I get to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! I love parties! Did I tell you that? I don't think I did. Well I absolutely LOVE parties!"

"Hi Pinkie Pie… I'm Nick," he answered with in a slightly annoyed, yet confused, yet amazed tone. "I'm a human and I was transported, still unknowingly how, and I would love to have a party." Pinkie smiled and jumped with joy as she shouted "Yippee! We are going to be the best of friends!"

"Well I don't mean to interrupt your happy session Pinkie," Twilight jumped in. "But, we are off to Rarity's Boutique. You can join us if you would like?"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed bouncing with joy.

Once again the group set out now heading for Rarity's Boutique to meet obviously Rarity. Nick was still given some pretty interesting gazes from some of the residents of Ponyville. However, they seemed to have become a little less fearful of him now. They trotted down the street when they happened to pass the apple stand being run by Applejack.

Applejack was just a regular old earth pony like Pinkie. She had a clean orange coat and yellow mane. She was a very diligent worker and had a very unique personality with a lot of great qualities.

"Hey guys!" She called out to them. "Whatcha all doin?"

"We're showing our new friend, Nick, around town," Twilight replied.

Applejack took note of Nick's form, but it didn't faze her. She just laughed it off and greeted him.

"Well howdy Nick," she began. "My names Applejack and I run this ere apple stand. I also work and live on sweet apple acres right over. Y'all can come visit me any time you'd like."

"Hi Applejack, I couldn't help but noticing your delicious looking apples. Mind if I buy one?"

"Well sure you can! That'll be 3 bits please."

"Ummm…. What's a bit?" He asked holding out his wallet remembering that their currency must be completely different from U.S. dollars.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," Fluttershy said in a very sweet tone.

"Thank you Fluttershy. That is very kind of you," Nick said smiling. This made Fluttershy turn blood red and look away. Nick thought she looked extremely cute when she blushed.

"Would you like to come along with us AJ?" Pinkie Pie chimed in. "It is going to be super duper fun!"

"Mighty kind of y'all to invite me, but I gotta be gettin back to work. Hope y'all have a good time though."

Fluttershy paid for the apples, Nick put them in his backpack, and they all set off again to Rarity's abode. About 5 minutes of walking passed when they finally reached their destination. They all walked up onto the porch of the boutique and Twilight rang the doorbell. Behind the door there was the buzzing sound of a sewing machine and some humming. The buzzing stopped and you could hear a louder then normal shout of "Coming!" The trot of somepony grew louder and louder as it came closer to the door. The door then gradually opened to reveal they pony known as Rarity.

Rarity was arguably the most beautiful pony in Ponyville. She had a bright white coat with a voluminous purple mane. She had sparkling blue eyes that no colt could resist even Spike who has had an eye on Rarity for quite some time now. She was into elegance, which Nick noticed right away. She was a very caring person and was very loyal to her friends.

"Well hello everybody," she began, "It's a pleasure to see all of you, and who do we have here? I don't think we have met" She said eyeing Nick up and down and fluttering her eyes.

Nick took a couple of seconds to think of a good response then said it. "Charmed my lady. My name is Nicolas and I have come from a land called Earth unexpectedly and am residing here until I can find a way home."

"How well mannered! I have been looking for a colt like you for quite some time now, and I am not one to fear interspecies relationships," she said fluttering her eyes once again.

This made both Fluttershy and Spike go into a rage fit. Spike was mad that Rarity was giving so much attention to Nick while Fluttershy was slightly confused why she was so angry, but she just wouldn't allow Rarity to flirt with Nick.

"It was great talking to you Rarity, but we have to go now and we don't want to bother you" Fluttershy jumped in, an unusual amount of boldness in her tone.

"Now don't be foalish. I have just completed today's order and have nothing else in the remainder of my day. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure why not…" Fluttershy said in a disappointed tone.

The group of now five was thinking about looking for Rainbow Dash, but it was getting late and they knew she was probably sleeping on a random cloud somewhere. Nick never bothered to check the time when he first arrived but it must have been sometime in the late afternoon because it was now about 7 o'clock. Twilight decided they would go out for dinner which everybody else agreed on. Unfortunately for Nick however, there were no items on the menu containing meat. Nick was a huge meat eater, but he didn't have any problem surviving one day without it. Luckily, the menu had just a normal salad without any dressing. It wasn't very satisfying for him, but it was better then eating something with flowers or hay in it. After dinner they all walked out and were about to walk home when Twilight came up with an idea.

"Hey Nick. Want to have a sleepover with all of us?" She asked.

"But I'm a guy and you are all girls?" He responded.

"So?" they all gave him confused looks.

"Oh… On earth you're not really supposed to do that…" He gave a nervous chuckle and blushed. "But, I guess it shouldn't be a problem if I went to one in this world."

**Well there you have it, Chapter 3. I hope everybody is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Sorry everybody but I will be updating a lot less frequently because school is starting for me and I have 2 AP classes in my first term :P**

**BTW sorry I changed the format of the story half way threw but I got a few complaints about that haha**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody? Hows it going. I'm doin well thanks for asking. Now on to business. Heres chapter 4 and I hope all you guys like it.**

**HUGE NOTE: People keep asking me "why didn't AppleJack come to the party or anything?" Well the answer is simple… I hate applejack haha. I don't know why but she is my least favorite character so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if I just cut her out. **

**Anyways on to the story!**

The group was finally on their way back to Twilight's home after a long day for Nick. Stopping once because Twilight needed to get Derpy, the mail pony, to find Rainbow Dash and give an invite to her for the sleepover tonight. It was almost 8:30 now, which Nick used his cell phone to figure out, and everybody was extremely excited for this sleepover. Nick was walking alone again in the back of the group, when he noticed Fluttershy talking to nobody with her head down. Nick decided he would go talk to her, but he was stopped in his tracks. Nothing physically stopped him, but his emotions just wouldn't let him talk to her. Why couldn't he talk to her? He's never had trouble talking to girls before? This was incredibly weird for him. He finally just calmed down and ambled his way closer and closer to Fluttershy. He started to sweat, but used his sleeve to wipe his face. She had noticed he was coming closer and began to perk up. She got a happy and reassuring feeling in her stomach when he was finally right next to her.

"H-hi Fluttershy," the words sputtered out of his mouth. He was so embarrassed. He just wanted to find the nearest bridge and jump off. "H-how's it g-going?"

"Oh I'm fine, how about yourself?" She was surprisingly not nervous at all. Seeing somebody more nervous then herself made her feel good inside, like she was cared about.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." The sight of Fluttershy not being nervous made him a little more confident in answering. "I was just curious about what you were doing tomorrow?"

Fluttershy almost jumped with excitement. Was she being asked out on a date? She had never had a coltfriend before because she was too shy to talk to males. However, if this was any ordinary colt (or human for that matter) she would have turned him down. She was too nervous she might screw things up, but for some odd reason she felt this one was different.

"Oh I would lov-," was all she could get out before being rudely pushed out of the way by the one and only Rarity.

"Why hello darling," she said with a large amount of eye fluttering. "I couldn't help but notice your amazing body structure!"

"Thank you?" He replied confused on why she was being so nice and complimenting him. Then it hit him. Rarity was flirting with him.

"I've never designed anything for a human before, but I would be glad to try if you're into it?" She gave a slight wink as she asked.

"Well… Ummm… Sure I guess, but I was asking Flutt-,"

"Perfect!" She exclaimed interrupting him. "Meet me at my house tomorrow at 11 a.m. sharp!" She then trotted off back to Twilight and Spike with I slight skip in her step, smiling proudly at her achievement of asking Nick out on a date.

Nick scoffed at her as she walked away and turned around to find Fluttershy about 10 feet behind everybody with her head down ready to burst into tears. He slowed his pace so he would get even up with Fluttershy. She turned her head in embarrassment and began to lightly sob.

"Hey now," he grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him. He used his hand to wipe the tears from her face. He gave her a warming smile and said "I never got that answer?"

Her tears of sadness immediately turned into tears of joy as she jumped at him and gave him a huge hug.

"I would love to," she said giving a big grin. After about 3 seconds of hugging she retracted herself and blushed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be," Nick replied before leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. She immediately blushed again and turned the other away about to explode with excitement. "Meet me at my house at 2, ok?"

Luckily, Rarity, Twilight, and Spike hadn't noticed anything because they were too lost in conversation with each other. After about another 5 minutes of walking they finally made it back to Twilight's house. Nick and Fluttershy were walking silently next to each other with a big grin on both of their faces. Twilight opened the door and let everybody in pointing to some pillows laid out on the floor for everybody to sit on.

"Well I planned this sleepover very unexpectedly, so I didn't have time to write a schedule out. However, I could have one whipped up in about 5 to 10 minutes if everybody is patient," Twilight stated.

"Oh brother…" Nick mumbled at the thought of having a schedule at a sleepover.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as the door to Twilight's house burst open and a rainbow blur was seen.

"I, Rainbow Dash, the greatest flier in all of Equestria am here!" shouted Rainbow Dash floating a few of feet above the ground.

Rainbow Dash has to be the most egotistical pony in all of Equestria. As her name states, she has a rainbow mane with a cyan coat. She was incredibly loyal to all her friends and a lot of ponies thought she was super cool. Out of everybody in the group of friends, she was the one that knew how to have the most amount of fun.

Rainbow Dash was hot. Nick couldn't deny it. She had a smoking body that could make any guy fall head over heels for her. However, with her arrogant attitude, Nick was in no way interested.

"Who's this guy?" Rainbow asked.

"Nice to meet you too…" Nick retorted sarcastically.

"Listen here bub. I don't know if you have heard, but I pulled off the sonic rainboom, so I'm kind of a big deal."

"Yeah, sometimes I like to have a huge ego too," he said with even more sarcasm before.

Rainbow Dash was pissed out of her mind. This guy was giving her an attitude. But, she seemed to like it. Nobody had ever talked to her like that before, and having the feeling that somebody could do that was kind of turning her on.

"You know what!" Rainbow dash screamed inches away from his face. Everybody except for Nick and Fluttershy cringed at what they thought was going to be Rainbow Dash beating the crap out of him. Fluttershy was getting a little nervous and was about to pounce if she laid one hoof on his head. Nick, on the other hand, stood his ground almost unfazed. He was use to people like this back on earth. He wasn't budging for anything.

"I like you," she said planting a kiss on his cheek which made Fluttershy twice as mad, however she stood her ground because she wasn't harming him in any way.

"Ummm… Thank you?" Nick replied confused at what had just occurred. There was a slight awkward silence before Rainbow Dash finally broke it.

"Well now that I'm here lets have some fun!"

**Well theres chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have a quick question for all of you. If you could have Nick get together with any of the Ponies who would you want it to be.**

**I won't accept Applejack (cuz I hate her) or Rainbow Dash (overused) or any boy (no gayness) See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHNIZZLE GIZZLE GIZZENBAR! 20 points for whoever can tell me what movie that is from ;)**

**I want friends! Add me on skype: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**K not much to say. Enjoy the story :D**

**Btw for any of you horny mother fuckers out there that are just reading this story for the sex stuff. This will probably be the last before the good stuff :D**

**Oh BTW sorry if I'm taking so much longer to update but I just have to tell you how much AP European History SUCKS! I got an F on the first test. Like what the fuck?**

**But I digress, on with the story!**

"Sorry Dash," Twilight began. "I don't have a schedule written out for the sleepover so nothing is planned yet."

"Would you cool it with the schedule business?" She responded. "Let's just play a game or something and see how things turn out. Trust me. I know how to have some fun!" She gave a huge grin.

Rainbow Dash knew exactly what game she wanted to play. It seems odd that Rainbow Dash would be the one that knows how to have the most amount of fun. The position would normally be given to Pinkie Pie. But, they both had 2 completely different kinds of fun on their mind. Pinkie Pie was just happy to do anything. Her version of fun involved playing a lot of silly games and making everybody laugh. Rainbow Dash's version of fun involved a little more 'scandalous' activities. Her kind of fun would be seen at a wild frat party with a bunch of drunken guys in togas. Nick always liked the same form of fun Rainbow Dash did, but could never get a girl that was one. He always got stuck with the prudes. Not that there is anything wrong with a girl with good moral values. He just always wanted somebody that was romantic and beautiful, but also had another side that would have some fun every once in a while.

"What game would we play?" asked Twilight

"I've got one in mind," Rainbow Dash responded with a huge grin. "Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!"

Rarity's eyes perked up trying to be as lady like as possible while Twilight rolled her eyes and was about to facehoof. Fluttershy, however, became slightly nervous. She had never kissed another stallion before let alone make out with one. She wanted him though. She had never had this feeling before. Was she feeling lust? No. It couldn't be. She'd never thought about a pony like this before. She suddenly snapped out of her deep thought as Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I got first dibs!" she shouted with haste.

Rarity's head dropped to the floor in disappointment, while spike was staring at her the whole time thinking about making a move. Fluttershy and Nick stood in shock. Nick loved this game. He used to play it all the time back on Earth, but with humans. He couldn't make out with a pony. It would be too weird. Fluttershy, on the other hand, was just worried that Rainbow Dash might steal Nick from her.

"S-sorry… I don't think I can play this…" Nick stuttered.

"Awww is little innocent baby too scared to play?" Dash taunted in a babyish tone. Huge grin planted on her face.

Nick almost exploded into a rage, but was able to keep his cool. He couldn't tolerate being called innocent. He could never understand why. It was like a challenge that he couldn't refuse.

"Fuck no. 7 minutes in heaven is some pussy shit to me," he said in the most confident tone he could utter. Dash was shocked at the sudden outburst of courage, yet somehow completely turned on.

Dash Grabbed Nick by his arm and started pulling him towards her nearest closet, Nick saying 'oh shit, what have I gotten myself into…' Over and over in his head. The door swung open and she threw him inside the closet. She was much stronger then he would have expected. She then walked into the closet with a seducing demeanor. The door slammed shut and there was an awkward silence. Fluttershy stood there in complete shock almost about to burst into tears. Twilight noticed this and decided to go talk to her.

"You like him… Don't you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy blushed at the question and turned away.

"I-I don't know… Maybe…" She responded meekly.

"You should go talk to him. He might feel the same way." She gave a gentle smile.

"I-I'll try…"

Inside the closet, hell was breaking loose for Nick. For the first minute or so Dash was staring at Nick. Even though the closet was pitch black with only the light from the other room peering in from the bottom of the door, she could see still see his eyes. The awkwardness finally gave way when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Nick's eyes widened as he felt their lips touch, but he relaxed after a couple seconds. Even though he knew it was a pony kissing him, it felt normal. He slowly but surely closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Dash pressed her tongue against his lips for permission to enter. He opened his mouth for her and began to help with his tongue. They both went for a while playing with each others tongue when finally Dash ended the kiss gasping for air. Nick's heavy breathing on her neck turned her on even more. She brought her body closer to his so their legs were intertwined. Dash doesn't wear any clothes so he could feel her wet pussy rubbing against his legs through his jeans. Dash began to moan slightly as she started making out with him again. Nick began tried to hold it back, but couldn't resist the urge to get a boner. As soon as Dash felt it on his leg she broke the kiss, smiled, unzipped his pants, and began to put her hoof in them. Nick began to worry what it would feel like to get a hand job from a pony. Would it hurt? Would it still feel good? But it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like a hoof at all. It felt like a hand. Nick sighed in pleasure as she slowly stroked his penis. She then took his hand and dragged it towards her wet vagina. This was the first time he had ever done something like this, and he loved it. He began to rub her pussy slowly sticking his finger inside. She wasn't a virgin. Nick could tell immediately as his finger stroked her insides. She began to take more staggered and shorter breaths. He knew she was about to climax when sadly, she couldn't finish because they heard from the other room "Ok guys! You can come out now!" Sad, yet pleased with what they had accomplished in the time being, they stopped and kissed once more before opening the door.

They both stepped out and noticed they had been in there for actually 10 minutes rather then 7. Rarity's face perked up as she realized it was her turn with him. Nick glanced over at Fluttershy who was starting to tear up. He began to feel guilty for what he did. He didn't have any feelings for Rainbow Dash. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing for him.

Nick then walked over to where she was standing. "Don't worry Fluttershy," he said in a reassuring tone. "We didn't do anything," he lied.

Fluttershy only began to sob a little more when she gave him a nod to look down at his pants which were still unzipped.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP! OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! DRAMA BOMB! 10 more points for whoever can tell me what show that is from ;) **

**Anywhoozle. That was my first 2****nd**** bass scene lol. Hope you enjoyed it! …horny mother fuckers… jkjk!**

**Tell me if that was too much. Did I go into too much detail? Was it too hot for you guys to handle? Do you love chicken tenders? **

**Please leave me a review saying how I did for my first 'naughty' scene lol.**

**Random question: how would you guys feel about more OC's?**

**K thanks BYE! **

**P.S. I think I stated this before but AP Euro SUCKS! So I will not be updating as frequently… Sowey :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hai! Heres chapter 6. hope you enjoy. **

**Ok well one thing I do have to say is that one of my friends found out that I'm a furry so I kinda have to keep the fanfiction writing on the down low. Sorry.**

**Because I'm SUCH a weirdo I will give a personal shoutout to the people who give me my 69****th**** and 100****th**** review lol. (Try not to review twice please. And if you do just don't spam me haha)**

**Last thing. Sorry for the late update guys, but being the Assistant Music Director of the Musical for my school takes up more time then you would think haha. (sorry my ego just exploded all over the place right there lol)**

"Fluttershy I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I didn't know what to do! Please don't hate me!" He begged fumbling with his jeans trying to zip them back up.

"Why did you just lie to me?" Fluttershy forced out trying hold back her tears.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."

"S-so you don't like her?"

"No. Not at all," luckily, Rainbow Dash didn't over hear him saying anything. It was the honest truth. Sure Dash was a fun party girl, but Fluttershy had something about her that just made her stand out from everybody. She was so sweet can kind. She just wanted somebody to care for her. To love her. Nick gave Fluttershy a reassuring smile which made her smile in return.

"Ok," she gave the most comforting smile she could muster.

"Now as much as I would adore to play your little game with Nick," Twilight said sarcastically. "I think we should all head off to bed."

Nick was about to interject that it was only 9 o'clock, but decided otherwise when everybody else agreed with Twilight. He felt pretty exhausted, himself and decided it was a good idea. Twilight then walked upstairs and came back down with multiple sleeping bags. She handed one to each person (each one corresponded with the pony's coat.) She walked over to Nick and handed him a sleeping colored black.

"I luckily found an extra sleeping bag for you," she gave a bleak smile.

"I want to sleep next to Nick!" Pinkie Shouted in enjoyment as everyone except for Twilight got into a big argument of who is sleeping next to whom. Nick just blushed at the entire situation. Eventually, everybody calmed down and Rainbow Dash and Rarity got their spot next to Nick. Nick blushed even more when he felt 2 bodies snuggle up against him.

After about 10 minutes everybody had fallen asleep except for Nick. He couldn't seem to relax. This was all too much for him. Talking ponies? Feelings for an animal? He needed to just calm down and figure everything out tomorrow. Suddenly, he heard whimpering coming from his left. He looked over to see Rarity sound asleep, her hoof on top of Nick's chest. He tilted his head slightly so he could see Fluttershy who was shaking vigorously. Was she cold? Was she having a bad dream? It could have also been a mixture of both. He couldn't just lay there and do nothing about it. He carefully removed the hoof of Rarity off of him and took a step towards Fluttershy. He laid down right behind her and pulled her back towards his chest and put his arm around her waist.

Nick guess about Fluttershy was correct. She was having a terrible dream plus the fact that she was not really close to anybody which made her slightly cold. She awoke suddenly when she felt something touch her. She was about to scream when she noticed it was a hand around her. She immediately stopped shaking. Nick didn't need to look at her face to know she was smiling. She pushed her body even closer to Nick and fell asleep again almost instantly. Nick, on the other hand, laid there for a while thinking about his feelings. Eventually, he fell asleep and both of them lay there undisturbed until morning.

Twilight was the first one up at about 8 o'clock. She slowly rose from where she was laying and stretched her hooves. She let out a long yawn and looked over to find Nick and Fluttershy snuggled up together. She smiled and felt happy for them. 'They do make a cute couple' she thought. She then trotted her way silently over to them and woke both of them up.

"Hey you two," she said sweetly. "I would get up now, Nick, before Rarity and Rainbow Dash notice you left their sides."

Nick and Fluttershy glanced over to see both Rarity and Rainbow Dash lying on the floor with a gap that perfectly would fit Nick. They gave a light chuckle, got up, and began to get ready for the day ahead of them. Soon after Fluttershy, Twilight, and Nick awoke the other two did also. When they opened their eyes to see Nick wasn't squished between them, they jolted awake and looked around to see what was happening. Another chuckle was given by Nick at the sight of this. Rarity and Rainbow Dash blushed at the situation.

After everybody except for Twilight and Nick had left, Nick decided it was time to go home and get ready for his first _date_ with Rarity, which he was reminded about with a wink from her before she exited. He really didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay home and think about what has happened in the past day, but Nick was forced to go by his curse which wouldn't allow him to say no to somebody.

He took a nice stroll home enjoying the scenery. Most people had become familiar with Nick so they didn't think much of it as he passed by. By the time he made it back to his house everybody had fully woken up and the town was buzzing with life.

He walked into his house and sat down on the couch in his living room. He just sat and thought. How did he only get here? Where are my parents? My friends? My girlfriend? He stopped. "I have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed out loud while jolting up from the spot on the couch. "How could I even THINK of having these kinds of feelings? I'm already in a relationship! Does this make me a whore? Am I a whore? I sure hope I'm not!"

"What's a whore?"

Nick turned around in one swift moment to notice a very small unicorn standing in his doorway. The pony turned its head and blushed realizing how rude it was to enter his house without asking. Her sister had taught her a lot about manners and she loved her sister very much.

"Oh, um, hi…" Nick forced out, shocked at the fact that this young pony had just heard him use the word whore. "What's your name?"

"Sweetie Belle," she replied shyly.

Sweetie Belle was just a young filly that was on a mission to find her cutie mark. She was very cute with her purple and pink mane as well as purple and pink tail. Her coat was a glossy white. She had heard about a large house appearing near the Everfree Forest and was really curious to check it out and happened to hear Nick talking to himself.

"Well hello there Sweetie Belle. I'm Nick." Nick was great with kids.

"Hi!" She suddenly seemed to gain a lot more confidence. "Sorry I walked in without asking. I didn't mean it. Honest!"

"Oh it's no big deal. Stop on by anytime you want." He gave a warm smile.

"Oh cool! Thanks mister!"

With that she trotted out of the house turning around to wave goodbye before she disappeared down the road. Nick returned the wave before slumping back down on the couch and gave a confused face.

"Why does everything feel so… natural?" He asked himself aloud.

He decided to play video games on his Xbox 360 to calm himself down. After playing the Black Ops Campaign for a while, because there was connection to play online, he realized it was about time for him to go to Rarity's place. He groaned at the thought of what was going to happen there. He put on a new set of clothes trying to look somewhat decent for someone of Rarity's taste. He put on an ordinary white polo top with some tan slacks. Nothing too fancy, but nicer then a sweatshirt and some blue jeans.

His walk to Rarity's house was strangely short. It was also odd how he knew exactly how to get to her house when he has only been there once. Once he reached her front door he decided to forget about the strange thought for right now. He gulped as he reached his arm out and knocked three times on the door. It swung open seconds after almost like she had been waiting behind the door just for him to show up.

"Nick! What a pleasure to see you? What brings you here?" She asked a large grin on her face.

"You asked me to come here at 11?" Nick replied giving an 'are you stupid' face.

"Oh that's right!" She exclaimed pretending like she completely forgot. "Please come in and have a seat."

Nick walked in glancing around the room at various objects. His eye caught some gemstones sitting in a trash can. He rushed over and pulled them out.

"Why would you throw these away?"

"Oh those old things?" she replied. "They are all broken. Worth nothing to me anymore. You may have them if you would like?"

"Yes! Thank you very much!" He shouted while shoving as many as he could into his pockets.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we?" She gave a sly smile

"That depends… What kind of fun?" He gave her a nervous look.

"Oh I don't know… We could just sit down and have a nice chat." She gave another sly smile.

"Oh um…" There was a huge awkward silence that was making Nick very nervous. Luckily, Sweetie Belle walked into the room about ten seconds after.

Unluckily, however, she gave a vigorous wave to Nick and said, "Hey Nick! By the way, you never told me… What's a whore exactly?"

**AWWWWWW SHIT! IM BACK BITCHES! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**

**Again I'm super sorry that I took forever to update but ever since my friend found out I was a furry, me taking AP Euro, and being the assistant director for the musical at my school I really haven't had much time to update.**

**PLEASE ADD MEH ON TEH SKYPES: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**Sorry there was no hot juicy steamy sex in this chapter. But I didn't I didn't wanna rush the first sex scene :D**

**Please keep giving me reviews. It truly means a lot. I WUV YOU ALL :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys :D. Hows it goin? That's good! I'm doing fine myself :D… wait you don't care? Well… fuck you! Haha jkjk guys.**

**Well as I said before I will give a shout out to the 69****th**** reviewer and that would go to… Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0! yay! Happiness!**

**Now onto some serious bidness… There is a story on this site called: A Nights Tale by William R. Treaty… (****.net/s/7061241/1/The_Nights_Tale**** -link :D) The story is probably the most phenomenal thing I have ever read in my entire life. It's funny, clever, interesting, and has the essence of a true book. He has only written 2 very long chapters for the story and he put an authors note saying that his father passed away and hes having a hard time and will right the story whenever he gets the chance. I'm not trying to push him to write it would truly make my day if he put out the next chapter for it. I want you to go read it, enjoy it, review it, favorite it, ANYTHING. Just help the poor guy out and leave a nice message. Thank you :)**

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed in complete horror. "Where ever did you hear a word like that?" She wasn't shocked at all by the fact that he Sweetie Belle already.

Sweetie Belle just looked over and our eyes locked together. I tried to give her a sign by pretending to slice my neck meaning 'Don't point to me!' But it was already too late. Rarity had noticed where her eyes had fluttered to and she was giving Nick the death glare.

"How dare you!" She walked straight up to Nick and pointed a hoof inches from his face. "How could you taint this young one's mind with that sort of vulgarity?" She was inches from his face again. This time because she was in a complete rage.

"I swear I didn't mean it!" He retorted with a truly scared look on my face. "She was walking past my house when I said it. I didn't notice she walked into my house!"

Now it was Sweetie Belle's turn to give the 'Don't point at me!' face. Rarity's head turned slowly toward her and gave a very sad yet very angry face. "You entered somebody's house without asking? I am very disappointed in you."

Sweetie Belle hung her head in shame as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm extremely sorry about this Nick. I'm sure she will never do it again." Rarity stated while glaring at Sweetie Belle.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." She replied with small sobs.

"Oh it's alright. Just run along now and let Nick and I chat." She said putting much emphasis on the word 'chat'.

Sweetie Belle almost immediately perked up and bounced out the door.

"Now…" rarity said turning her head while giving a seducing look. "Where were we?"

Nick gulped and backed up slowly as Rarity moved toward him. His back hit a table behind him and he was caught. He tried his best to push her away, but to no avail. She was using magic to hold him in one place. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. He froze instantly. She nuzzled his neck while giving him a seductive smile. Her smile immediately disappeared when she noticed his shocked face. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nick," she said turning away. "I don't mean to be so forceful." She released her magical grip. "I've never been loved before and I've always wanted to know what that feeling is like. You may leave if you wish."

She hung her head and turned away. He stood there motionless for a second thinking about what she said. How much what she said related to him. He always felt the same way. His next move almost surprised him. He put his hand under her chin and turned her back around. He gazed into her eyes for a short time before he planted a kiss on her lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She began to kiss back, soft at first but then increasing pressure. She stuck her tongue out and licked his teeth asking for permission to enter. Nick immediately responds and opens his mouth. They stood there exploring each others mouth. They both were in pure ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was giddy with excitement for her date. She decided it might be nice for her to freshen up at the spa before she headed over to Nick's place. The trip to the spa was a short one from her house. She doesn't pass many stores in her pathway. However, she does pass one in particular. The Carousal Boutique. As she began to walk past Rarity's residence she realizes that Nick must be with her right now. She desperately wanted to sneak a peak of what was going on in there, but knew how rude it would be of her. She tried her best to just walk by without looking, but her curiosity got the best of her. She caught a glimpse of what was going on with her peripheral vision. She felt like her heart had just stopped. She unintentionally walked over to the window and glared at the occurrence. She couldn't believe what was going on. She stood there for about 10 minutes before Nick caught her watching. He instantly stopped making out with Rarity and his face turned blood red. Rarity was confused at first why they stopped, but became embarrassed as well when she noticed Fluttershy. Fluttershy almost jumped when she saw Nick and Rarity looking at her. She immediately started bawling and ran home.

"I ummm… Think I should go…" Nick stated still blushing.

"I think it would be for the best," Rarity replied also blushing.

Nick walked out the door and stood on the porch for a couple of seconds before turning and saying, "I'll see you around."

She gave a warming smile and replied, "Bye Nick."

Nick knew he screwed up big time. There was no way he would go and try and apologize. It was over. She gave him another chance, and he totally blew it. Rarity knew she was at fault also. Hurting her friend for her own personal gain just made her feel terrible. There was nothing either of them could do to make things better at this moment.

Nick sat in his room for hours until he finally gave up on waiting for Fluttershy. He knew she wasn't coming, but the thought of her forgiving him and showing up made him feel better. For the rest of the day he ambled around his house thinking about what he was going to do. It never occurred to him that he wasn't ever worried of how he would get home. He had the strangest and calming feeling like everything was going to be all right. Like in the end everything turns out happy no matter what.

Nick made ate some dinner of some leftovers in his refrigerator and sat down to watch a movie. Once the movie ended he had the strangest feeling to go see Rarity. The feelings for Fluttershy were still there, but Rarity had suddenly bumped her way to the top of his favorite people… well ponies. He walked back to her house and it was about 8 o'clock now. He reached her house and knocked on the door. She opened the door this time without any thought of him showing up at this late of an hour. They both stood there awkwardly before Rarity finally spoke up.

"Nick. I think you're a wonderful person and really wish to be together, but I know your feelings for Fluttershy and respect them. I'm sorry for what I did it was truly all my fault."

The sincerity in her eyes pushed Nick over the edge. Her caring for her friends as well as the caring for him made him immediately know who he wanted to be with. He walked straight up to her and planted a kiss right on her lips. After about 10 seconds he released.

"Rarity…" He said staring deeply into her eyes, "My heart belongs to you."

She began to cry tears of joy as she embraced him and he returned the embrace.

"Nick… I think I love you."

Meanwhile, Fluttershy lay on her bed crying into her pillow for almost the entire day. There was a knock on her door. She didn't bother to answer for it was probably Nick. There was a slight pause before the knocking began again. She just rolled onto her side and laid there staring into space. More knocking. After about 3 more rounds of knocking the door opened up.

"Just leave me alone Nick!" Fluttershy cried out trying to hold back more tears.

"You know Nicholas?" The unfamiliar voice returned.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Sorry for still no full sex, but I really don't wanna rush the first one. Anywhoozle I know how sad the whole Fluttershy thing is, but have faith young ones.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO MEEEEE! Haha sorry this chapter took sooo long to write but my birthday and homecoming was last week and boy did I have fun! There was a ton of grinding, spin the bottle, suck and blow (its not what it sounds like XD) and fun fun fun! Wish you all could have come :D**

**Add me on skype… you know the drill: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**Last thing guys. I'm gonna be honest and tell you that I'm not that big of a fan of MLP:FiM. I'm not a brony or anything. I'm just the common Furry. No yiffing, no animal costumes, or spirit animals. I'm just OBSESSED with romantic animated animal stuff. **

**KK see you all next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellllllo everybody! :D **

**Please Read and tell me what you think! :D**

**HUGE NOTE: Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I have seemed to lose a lot of interest in writing this story :(. But I shall push on to the end of it :D (even if it takes very slowly to write)**

"Yes I know him," she responded through pain filled tears.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?" The Stallion came into focus as he walked closer and closer to her. The appearance of Doctor Whooves was finally determined when he was about 10 feet from her.

Doctor Whooves is a light brown earth pony with a dark brown mane and tail. He also has an hourglass on his flank. Nobody specifically knows what he specializes in, but he is known as the nerdy little science pony.

"Nothing's upsetting me. I'm just in a bad mood."

"I'm sorry to hear that Fluttershy." He reached his hoof out, lifted her chin up, and gazed into her eyes. "Well, I'm always here for you."

Fluttershy didn't know Doctor Whooves that well, but she knew they were approximately the same age. For the moment she completely forgot about Nick and fell madly in love with Whooves. It wasn't true love, but the feeling overcame her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said through a smile that could make you melt.

Nick left Rarity's house that night with a smile on his face. He walked home and jumped in his bed. He laid there for a couple minutes before drifting into a deep sleep. He woke late in the morning with a huge grin still on his face. The smile immediately dissipated as he jolted up from his laying position.

"What is wrong with me?" he shouted. "How was I able to get to sleep last night! Why do I feel so comfortable making out with ponies? Why do I care? Why am I talking to myself? Why do I have this sudden urge to go to Rarity's?"

With that Nick rose from his bed and slump down the stairs eating a small breakfast and getting a quick change of clothes before heading off to Rarity's. He arrived, knocked on her door, and waited. He was surprised that it took her a while for her to get to the door. As soon as it opened Rarity grew a huge grin on her face and immediately jumped up on to 2 legs to Nick giving him a welcoming kiss.

"Nick! It's so good to see you!" She dropped back down 2 legs and cleared her throat trying to hide how unladylike she was. "Would you like to stay with me for the day? I think there's something special waiting for you at the end of it."

Nick took this the wrong way and became quite nervous. He decided to go with it though, because he thought he was just overreacting.

"I'd love to," he responded.

Nick and Rarity spent the rest of day in each others company. Rarity made Nick model for plenty of suits which took a while to design because she was unfamiliar with Nicks physique. The stopped every now and then to have a short make out session which would soon end due to Sweetie Belle coming down the stairs due to moaning noises coming from both of them which she comprehended as a cry for help. The day went very smoothly until Rarity asked Nick a question which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I was just curious why you always wear clothing?" She questioned "I mean, I'm in no way complaining about your love for clothing, but I was just curious why?"

"Oh well…" He started while a huge blush appeared on his face. "We humans need clothing, especially pants, because we need to keep warm in the winter." He let out a small sigh of relief knowing he thought of a good answer.

"Oh I understand. what about on the warm days of the summer? Wouldn't it be easier to go around without clothing then? I mean it is pretty unbearable for us during those times when we ponies wear dresses and such."

"Ummm… Well… I don't know much about equestrian anatomy, but I think our reproductive system is based differently."

She raised an eyebrow at the statement. "How so?"

"Well… I think our genitalia are placed in different spots…."

Her eyes grew wide. "Again might I ask how so?"

Nick had just about run out of things to say, so he finally decided just to come out with the answer. "Our junk just hangs out all the time…" He desperately wanted to facepalm at the rashness of the comment.

Rarity just stood there amazed for quite some time just eyeing up and down Nick's body. She also had a look on her face like she got the answer she wanted. Nick started waving frantically in front of her face.

"Rarity? Snap out of it!" He shouted to her.

She shook her head before gaining a huge blush on her face. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me."

The awkward silence lasted for a couple of minutes before Nick waltzed over to her and began to make out in the middle of the shop. The kiss was broken after a couple of minutes as Rarity glanced up at the clock and nearly hit Nick in the face as she jumped.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "We're late for the par… I mean play!"

"Wait what?" Nick replied confused.

"I'm sorry if this is unexpected but I bought tickets to see a play tonight. I hope that's alright?"

"Oh sure, that sounds great."

They walked down the street side by side before Rarity jumped up covering Nick's eyes with her hooves.

"No peeking! I want the play to be a surprise."

Nick knew something was up at that statement. "Ok honestly? What play could this possible b-" Nick was cut off as a group of ponies standing in front of Sugar Cube corner shouted "Surprise!"

"Wait what?" He confusedly asked.

A pink blur bounced right up to him before shouting in his face, "It's your 'Welcome to Ponyville Party!' Duh!"

Nick finally came to realization as he put all the pieces to the puzzle together. "Oh! Your that peppy little spit fuck at the sleepover?" _This must be the special thing Rarity was talking about!_

"Yes! Wait what?" Responded a confused yet still smiling Pinky Pie.

"Nothing… Let's party!" Nick shouted in excitement which was returned with a simultaneous "Whoo-hoo!"

Nick didn't venture far from Rarity that night. He wasn't very comfortable with anybody else accept her and maybe Fluttershy, but he was so nervous about how she would react if he bumped into her that he stayed away. Luckily, they never ran into each other. Fluttershy stayed the entire night around Twilight, Applejack, and her new boyfriend (stallionfriend) Dr. Whooves. She wasn't entirely happy about the whole situation with Nick, but she was much better then she was before. Plus, she and Whooves got along very well.

Nick did have fun at the party. However, wasn't entirely satisfied. The party contained a lot of goofy things like pin the tail on the donkey, bobbing for apples and such. There wasn't even spin the bottle, which really wouldn't have changed anything since he was with Rarity now. A little while after everybody had cleared out and Nick had helped clean up a bit, they decided it was time to go home. Nick offered to walk Rarity home which she gladly replied with a yes.

Upon arrival at Rarity's home she asked with a slight nervous tone, "Would you like to stay a little while with me?"

Nick had nothing to do so he decided to stay. He waltzed inside and took another glance at the fabulous boutique.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick gave a shrug of his shoulders and took another glance around the room.

She stood there with a very nervous smile on her face, blushing, and looking right at the ground. It looked as if she was about to vomit.

"Oh I'm such a foal!" She unexpectedly shouted out. "It is so unladylike for me to ask to partake in sex on the second day of a relationship."

She hung her head while Nick stood there completely stolid. _This is what she meant by something special! I'm still a virgin! I can't loose my virginity to a horse! I mean making out is one thing, but sex? That's completely different. Maybe I could try it… No! What am I thinking! That's disgusting! Are my hormones getting to me? Well she does seem kind of hot looking at her. She's probably lonely too. Maybe I should just go through with it…_With that Nick had come back from his trance like state and stood face to face with Rarity.

"Well would you like to try it?" She asked while breathing heavily on his neck. Nick couldn't resist that feeling. He could already feel himself starting to get hot and heavy.

"Would you?" She asked again in an even more seductive tone.

Nick didn't need to respond. He was all over Rarity's neck giving it kisses traveling up to her mouth. They began to make out again, but this time he could just feel her starting to become horny. She pushed him back until he fell down onto a couch with her on top of him. She grabbed his shirt and tore it off his body then headed for his pants with a huge grin on her face. She stroked the outside of his pants in his groin region until a visible lump appeared. She slowly took off his pants and boxers until he was completely naked. She saw his throbbing cock and began to gently lick the tip. He had the largest genitalia in Ponyville since he was slightly bigger then everypony. He fell backwards in pleasure. He began to moan louder as her mouth enveloped the entire thing. She sucked harder and harder until a feeling in his penis started to build up. He was getting close to orgasm when he yelled "Stop!" She stopped sucking and gave him a confused stare. "Let's save that for the big finale. I think it's my turn." He gave a sly grin and pushed her onto her back. She spread her legs revealing her dripping pussy. The aroma coming from it was almost intoxicating. He licked it once as she shuddered in pleasure. He glided his tongue around the area for a while until she was moaning uncontrollably. He then kissed her once before giving a questionable look. She nodded and he got into position. He put the tip at her vaginal lips and began to prod slightly before slowly gliding it in. She gave a loud gasp as she felt it enter. She wasn't a virgin either. He could immediately tell by lack of hymen and how her pussy was tight, but not very tight. He began to pump in and out as she let out screams of ecstasy. They were both in complete euphoria. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss before pulling away and shouting, "I'm getting close!" Nick felt the rising feeling in his penis again. "Me too!" he shouted. She gave one last scream before he felt her vagina tighten around his cock and juices spray onto his thighs. That's when it hit him. _Can I get her pregnant? Uh oh… Better go with a safe route. _He pulled out and leaned back. She got the idea right away and began to suck his penis again. He couldn't take it anymore. He released into her mouth with a loud moan before he relaxed his entire body. She took one large gulp and swallowed every drop of cum. She then crawled on top of him so her head was on his chest. He gave her one last kiss before they both fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke next morning and slowly opened his eyes to see Rarity fast asleep still on his chest. He turned his head slightly and almost jumped as he saw Sweetie Belle feet from the couch.

She cocked her head and asked, "Hey Nick… Why are you not wearing any clothes while lying on the couch with my sister?"

**Well there it is. The sex you have allllll been waiting for :D Hope I didn't over do it. Please leave a Review!**

**As Promised I will give out the 100th reviewer of my story a shoutout and that shoutout goes to Ryder MLP! Check him out he has 2 stories out right now!**

**K guys talk to you later! Bu Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for an even later update then usual but I have been SUPER SUPER SUPER busy with the musical that I have had no time to do anything.**

**HUGE NOTE: I'm so sorry how short and boring this chapter is but I really wanted to put something out for you guys so you don't hate me :D**

Rarity's eyes jolted open from the sound of Sweetie Belle's voice.

"Sweetie Belle!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing!"

Rarity put her front legs around Nick's body and pulled him close to make sure Sweetie didn't see anything. This also turned Nick on slightly due to her body rubbing up against him.

"I was just curious!" She shouted in return.

"Well you shouldn't be watching people while they sleep. It's quite rude!" Rarity retorted.

"I'm sorry! I'm going to go hang out with my friends now. Bye!" With that Sweetie Belle was gone.

"Phew! That was a close one Rarity." Nick said stretching his arms.

"Yes it was," she replied in a bland tone. "I think you should go."

She handed him his clothes and walked upstairs without even saying goodbye. Confused and sad, but not really angry with what just occurred, he put on his clothes and walked home.

He was walking home with a smile on his face just thinking about what just occurred, when Pinkie Pie bounded up to him.

"Hey Nick!" She exclaimed. "Did you have a super-duper time at my party last night?"

"Yeah I did. Thank you so much for that." He replied.

"Oh goody! I was so pleased with that one that I wanna throw after-after party tonight.!"

"Oh that sounds great Pinkie, but do you think you could make your parties a little more… I don't know… Adult-ish?"

"Hmmm… I think I get your drift. Sure I can do that! Be at my house around 7!"

"Cool. Well see you later Pinkie!"

"Bu-bye!"

Nick and Pinkie then headed off in their separate ways. Nick reached his house, made some breakfast, and sat down on the couch staring into blank space. Boredom began to overcome him. He kept looking for things to do such as video games and messing around on the computer. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "If the internet still works… That means I can find some of my friends on Facebook!" He quickly loaded up the browser and went to Facebook. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he found Facebook was still working. He immediately checked to see his friends that were online. His smile turned to a frown when not one person on his friends list was online. Then he noticed he didn't have any friends. He tried to look his friends up, but he couldn't find them. He was so frustrated he could almost scream. "I need to go visit Rarity!" He finally pushed out in a rage. He thought a nice trip to Rarity's would calm him down.

He arrived at Rarity's and knocked on her door. It took quite a while for her to come downstairs and open it.

"Oh well hello Nick," she began in a very unenthusiastic tone. "How are you doing today?"

"Good thanks for asking." He responded. "I was just wondering what your doing."

"Oh well I'm quite busy with my work so I can't really go out with you now." She said while walking to her workbench.

"Oh ok. Maybe later?"

"Maybe," she responded without even looking up at him.

"Ummm… I guess I'll see you at the party."

"Bye."

With that, Nick left. More and more time passed when finally the party comes up. He was so glad that he could finally do something after doing nothing all day. He thought it would be nice to walk to the party with Rarity. He got on some regular saggy blue jeans, a fender shirt and put a sweatshirt over that. He grabbed his Ipod and listened to a random playlist of his favorite songs. He reached Rarity's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again with the same result. He looked inside and noticed nobody was there. _Why did she leave without me?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged it off and walked to Pinky's place. As he neared her residence he began to hear loud thumping music, nothing like last night. The place finally came into view and he barely recognized it. There was a line that seemed to stretch on forever as well as plenty of strobe lights.

He walked up to the bouncer at the head of the line and asked, "Nick?"

The big stallion looked at his list for a couple of seconds then nodded and allowed him in. He took a big look around and nearly fainted. Pinkie Pie could sure take a hint because the change this place went from yesterday's party to today was phenomenal. There was a DJ, a bar, and lots of dirty dancing.

He walked around for a while not doing anything in particular when he spotted Pinkie Pie. She looked over and winked at him. He interpreted that as follow her. She walked behind the bar and sat in a stool.

"Me gusta?" She asked with a huge smile on her face trying to be funny.

"Me gusta very much!" Nick replied with an enthusiastic tone.

"You want anything?"

"Give me something good."

Pinkie then gave a sly grin and began mixing a drink. Meanwhile, Nick noticed Rarity walking towards him.

"Rarity! So good to see you!" He shouted giving her a big hug which she didn't return.

"Nick…" She began. "I've had a lot of fun with you, but I think we should see other ponies."

Nick's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"I hope you can understand," she said without letting him say a word.

She then turned around and walked towards the door. Out of nowhere another stallion comes up and starts walking out with her. Nick's jaw drops even lower then before.

"Did she just use me to score a cheap one?" Nick asked mouth still agape.

Pinkie chuckled slightly and replied, "She sure did."

"That… Fucking… Whore…"

**Well there you go. No fun for this chapter but there sure will be some next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Hope this chapter makes you happy :D**

Nick slumped down into his chair with the feeling of depression coursing through his veins.

"Oh don't be sad you silly-billy," Pinkie said trying to cheer him up. "She does that to everybody. And when I say everybody… I mean EVERYBODY."

Nick chuckled a little at the cute joke, but the feeling of being used overcame him.

"Here's your drink, and just try to have a good time." Pinkie slid the drink over to him and walked away. He glared at the drink as if it would give him all the answers. The drink was bubbling and what he thought looked like changing colors. He shrugged and drank the whole thing in one big gulp.

The room began to spin and everything looked hilarious. Ponies were morphing left and right. He even thought that all of the ponies were looking really hot. He stumbled from his chair and began walking around.

Surprisingly, the ponies danced like humans did, on two feet. They even dirty danced. He even noticed pony couples would walk into the bathroom together which made him chuckle slightly.

He saw two mares grinding on each other and decided to join in. He didn't even bother asking if he could join on. He just jumped in between the two mares and started going at it. At first the two girls we're confused and nervous, but after a while they just shrugged it off and had some fun.

After an hour of moving from girl to girl the music stopped. He looked over to see the DJ leaving the building. Everybody began giving confused and upset faces. Just then Pinkie Pie got on the mic to make an announcement.

"I'm really sorry everypony, but the DJ could not stay for the whole time."

Everybody threw their hands up into the air in anger and started to walk out. _The party can't end now! But where are we going get some music?_ Nick thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ipod.

He grabbed Pinkie and asked, "Hey do you know if there is a plug for this into your speaker system?" He realized how stupid of a question that was. Of course they don't have a cable for an Ipod. They don't have that kind of technology.

"Yep we do!"

"Say what?"

"Something like this appeared on the streets a couple of weeks ago with a cord and everything!"

"Well that's strange… Do you still have it?"

"One second."

With that Pinkie Pie vanished upstairs. Nick had to act fast because people were starting to leave. Pinkie Pie came down after about 20 seconds and handed him the chord. It perfectly fit into his Ipod and into the speaker system.

_Ugh! I don't want to stand up here and DJ all night! I want to have some fun! _He thought to himself. He began to search through his Ipod when a big grin appeared on his face when he found the perfect song.

"Everybo-pony wait!" Nick corrected himself shouting into the microphone. "Let's get this party started up again!" He screamed as he pushed play to Excision Shambhala 2011. The music began to blast through the speakers and people walked back in. It was so different from what they would listen to, but they really enjoyed it. The dancing started back up again and everybody came back.

"I saved the party!" He shouted in excitement and out of drunkenness.

"Good job kid."

Nick turned around to see three ponies standing there with dilated pupils. Just by the look of them he knew they were stoners.

"Wanna drag?" One of them asked Nick.

"What's in it?"

"Purple Neighz."

_Fucking ponies and their renditions of things…_

Nick grabbed the joint and took a huge hit. The effects were almost immediate. With out saying another word Nick walked over to the bar and asked for another one of Pinkie's 'special drinks.' He grabbed it and guzzled it down.

The mixture of the drugs and alcohol pushed him over the edge. He began to walk around the house laughing at miscellaneous things for no apparent reason. He made his way onto the dance floor, when he noticed Twilight Sparkle dancing alone. The way her body moved entranced him.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed he was staring at her blankly. She giggled and winked slightly which was her invitation for him to come over there. He gradually made his way up to her and grabbed onto her flanks and began to grind with her.

A big smirk came across her face when she felt him make contact with her body. She raised her front hooves to give him permission to explore her body. They danced for a while before she leaned her head back to talk.

"Wow, you're the first person to dance with me tonight," she said which made her unsure if she felt happy or sad.

"Really? *hic* You don't seem like the kind of person that would grind," He replied.

"Oh well, I guess I like to have a little fun once in a while."

They danced some more before Nick began to talk again.

"Twilight? *hic* I don't know how to put this, *hic* but you look ammmmazing!"

This made Twilight blush. She leaned her head back and kissed him on the cheek. This in turn made Nick blush. He turned Twilight around and began to make out with her. The night went on like this with Nick and Twilight making out in the back of party. They both were having a great time.

Fluttershy on the other hand was having a not so good time. She did enjoy spending her time with Dr. Whooves, but he seemed more interested in the time she had spent with Nick then her in general. They didn't dance once that night. Even when the slow song came on he rejected her and just sat there scoping the place out.

Nick, on the other hand, was going nuts when somebody touched his Ipod. He had no idea how they could even know how to use it. He was also happy because he got to dance with Twilight. She turned out to be so sweet and caring.

The party eventually ended and everybody went home. Nick was still plastered and blazed so Twilight asked if he wanted to spend the night.

"Nick, I think it would be the best for your health if you came home with me tonight," she said leading him to the door.

"To fuck?" Nick replied with alcohol still in his system.

**Sorry that this chapter didn't have an exciting cliff hanger, but I felt I did a pretty good job on it.**

**Sex will come soon for those who wait lol. K bye!**


	11. SERIOUS NOTE!

**Hey everybody. I'm really sorry but I'm here bearing bad news. I have grown tired of this story. I thought writing a fanfiction would be really really super fun (which it is, don't get me wrong) but it's really obnoxious when I get comments about how "THE CHARACTERS DON'T MATCH UP!" or "RARITY? WHY RARITY?" I've decided to move on to writing a REAL story. My own characters. My own plot. My own ideas. **

**I know how popular this story is and how much people enjoy it. The best thing I can do right now is have somebody work on the story with me to the end. I need to interview the people that want to help so I need you to add me on skype.**

**Skype: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**If you would like to know more about my new story message me, but I'll give you a very basic premise of it:**

After a nuclear war in the near distant future, a city was built to protect the citizens from the harms of the outside world. Or so they thought. The President of the City has a strict rule to prevent rebellion… A population of 1000 people. There can never be more then 1000 within the city limits. As soon as one person is born… One has to die to take its place. Everybody is assigned a number between 1 and 1000 without a first or last name.

The story is about 7 (Xander as his parents named him before their numbers were chosen to die) and his 7 friends as they defy the capitol and escape the city. Each friend having a trait that could lead to their demise…

**If you like the story message me and I might send it to you when I'm done (which won't be for a LONG time.)**

**If nobody wants to help me with the MLP fanfic. Heres my ending to the story…**

Nick fucked every pony and went home… The End :D


	12. SERIOUS NOTE 2! but much better :D

**Hey everybody. I've made up my decision. I am going to finish this story no matter what. Even though I'm really bored and tired with it, I think I should finish what I started. **

**I just want to let you all know that the reason I decided to finish this is because of all you fans. I think you guys are the greatest and this story would be nothing without you guys. **

**I just want to let you all know that I KNOW the storyline is weak. I didn't write this story because I wanted an amazing story line. I wrote it because it was fun haha. **

**One thing though is it might take me a LONG time to update chapters because I have my other story to write. Unless somebody wants to work on this story with me haha. Either way.**

**Add me on skype: OfficialFurryFurry69**

**See ya later :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well heres a chapter after that LONG LONG LONG wait haha. For anybody who wanted my other story I'm writing I haven't started it and it is going to take a LONG time to write sorry :(. **

Twilight blushed at Nick's comment.

"Oh, well I don't think that's the best idea. I mean… I'm still a virgin and all," she said.

"Oh don't you worry," Nick responded groggily. "I'll make sure everything is _all_ right."

Nick finally collapsed. His limp body fell on top of hers. He weighed much more then her, but she used her magic to drag him along.

After a long and strenuous trip for Twilight back to her house with a drunken Nick being dragged behind her, she was finally able to relax. With her last burst of energy she put Nick on the couch and hobbled upstairs to her room exhausted. She lay in bed contemplating how she felt about Nick. She knew he was drunk at the party, but that never removed that fact that he said she looked amazing. Nick, on the other hand, was thinking of butterflies in the meadow while in his coma-like state.

Nick woke up around 11 in the morning to find his head aching with pain.

"God damn. My head hurts like hell," he said rising from the couch.

He shuffled his feet to the kitchen where he could hear the sounds of breakfast being made. He waltzed in and startled Twilight with his outburst

"Whatcha ya making?" He asked.

"Oh, well hi Nick. Just making some pancakes," she responded. "Would you like some?"

"Sure, why not."

The pancakes finished cooking and she placed them on the table. They each took a seat opposite each other and everything started to become awkward. Nick's memories of last night were starting to come back. They ate breakfast in silence before Nick finally spoke up.

"Hey Twilight… about last night-"

"Don't worry. It's alright. I understand you didn't mean any of it," Twilight interrupted with a small frown.

"Well maybe I was a little drunk."

"A little?"

"Oh alright. A lot. Regardless, I do remember how pretty you are."

Twilight blushed at the comment.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" Nick asked.

Twilight's eyes perked up and immediately blurted out, "Yes!" She blushed again at her sudden outburst which also made Nick chuckle slightly.

"Cool. Well I'll come by your house at 7."

"Sure! See you then."

With that, Nick got up and left. The rest of the day flew by quite quickly for both of them. Soon enough, Nick was on his way over to Twilight's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked with confidence. Nick was stunned when Twilight opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful dress that made her look radiant. He began to blush as he remembered he was wearing a polo-shirt. After a long awkward pause Nick finally spoke up.

"So Twilight, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well I already have dinner cooking here so maybe you can just spend the some time with me here."

"Sure, that sounds nice."

The two ate their dinner in peace making small talk every now and then. After dinner Twilight asked Nick if he wanted to go to the main part of the library with her. He nodded and walked in. His eye caught a chemistry set sitting on a table.

"Oh cool! I didn't know you liked chemistry?" Nick said.

"Really? You like it too? Most ponies here don't take an interest into it."

"Really? I absolutely love chemistry! Wanna see something cool?"

"Uhhh… Sure."

Nick ran over to the table and began mixing different vials of liquid. He's really glad he remembered something from AP chemistry. Finally, the solution was done. He had two beakers, one in his left and one in his right. He poured and the left one into the right and the most amazing thing happened. The liquid began to change into all the colors of the rainbow. Then, a strange gas appeared from the beaker and shaped into a heart.

Twilight was absolutely astonished. She was amazed at how smart he actually was. She wanted to get a closer look at the gas released. She walked towards it and stood on two hooves because it was higher up. She began to swat at it when it magically dissipated. The shock of the gas disappearing made her fall forward and land on Nick. Their faces were inches from each other. They both blushed.

"Hey Nick?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you like astronomy?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Well I think you should see something."

She leaded Nick up a long staircase out onto her roof. The laid down and just stared at the stars for a while. Nicks arms were out to his sides while Twilight's hoofs were on her stomach. She lowered them and accidentally touched his hands. They looked at each other and immediately turned away and blushed, yet they didn't let go of each other for one second. A little while after, Twilight began to shiver and Nick noticed. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. That's when their eyes met. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Nick leaned in and kissed her. At first she was a little nervous, but she soon eased into it and began to kiss back. The kiss began to become more passionate and deep as they clung to each other.

The kiss was broken after what felt like hours. Twilight opened her eyes and began to speak.

"Would you like to come to my room with me?" She asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Sure why not," Nick replied understanding where she was going with this.

The entered Twilight's bedroom and they sat on her bed. They began to kiss deeply again before Twilight quickly broke it looking extremely nervous.

"Nick, I'm not sure we should do this. I mean, this is my first time…"

**Well theres just a regular romance chapter for you guys. IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET THE HINT… THEY ARE GOING TO FUCK NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Anyways. I want you guys to decide who Nick should be with after Twilight. Please, leave a review! **

**Thank you everybody for being so patient! BYE!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey kids how are you guys doing? Heres another chapter for you with Twilight and Nick having sex… So yeah. Enjoy? I guess? I mean I'm not exactly sure if you guys masturbate to this shit or not. But whatever. Unless you're a girl then you can do it all you want ;)… haha jkjk, but seriously, enjoy! :D**

"Twilight…" Nick said softly, "I won't do anything with you that you're not comfortable with."

Twilight smiled at the comment and leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed for a long time while rolling around on the bed. Finally, Twilight came out on top and broke the kiss. She smiled seductively and pulled off his shirt. They began to kiss more until she was able to figure out how to undo his pants and remove them as well as his underwear. She stared at his cock and slowly put her mouth on it. She began to suck while gently caressing it with her tongue. She was trying to imitate what she had heard about how people do this kind of thing, and so far she was doing a pretty good job. After a while, Nick decided he should return the favor. He pushed Twilight onto her back and began to rub his hand up and down her already wet vagina. She moaned as she felt a sensation that she had never felt before. She was enjoying every moment of it. She began to squirm as Nick rubbed faster and faster. She let out one big scream as she had her first orgasm.

"Wow… That was amazing!" She shouted in excitement. "You want to go the rest of the way?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Only if you're ready," he replied with a comforting smile.

She crawled up on top of him and positioned herself over his penis. She slowly lowered her pussy onto his cock. She gasped as she felt him enter for the first time. Nick slowly pushed deeper until he stopped at what seemed to be a wall. He looked up at her looking for permission to break the wall. She gave a single nod and bit her lip. Nick gave one more powerful thrust before he saw Twilight wince in pain. He brought her in for an intense kiss to help get her mind off the pain. Eventually, her face stopped contorting in pain and he began to pump in and out of her. She closed her eyes and moaned as she began to go up and down with him. This went on for a while until Nick and Twilight both started to moan louder and louder. Suddenly, the question from the last time popped back in his head. _Can I get this thing pregnant?_

Almost instantly Twilight responded with, "I know what your thinking Nick, and no you can't get me pregnant so please release inside of me."

Nick was amazed at how Twilight knew what he what he was thinking, but he just shrugged it off and pumped even faster and harder.

"Nick… I'm about too…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she let out one big scream and had an orgasm while still riding Nick. The scream sent Nick over the edge causing him to release his load inside her. They both collapsed laying in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"What am I supposed to do for the night?" Spike asked himself walking alone through the streets of Ponyville. It was about 9:00 after spike had gotten back from clubbing alone. Nobody wanted to dance with him or even talk to him for that matter. He walked the lonely streets trying to think of something to do. He passed by the park and noticed Lyra and Bon-Bon cuddling close to each other. Spike sighed at the sight and began to walk towards Rarity's house.

"Why did he get a chance to be with Rarity when she barely even knows him?" Spike asked himself as if he was waiting for somebody to give him an answer.

He walked up to the boutique and glanced in the window to see Rarity with another pony laughing and drinking some sort of wine. He gave another long and depressing sigh.

"I just don't get it…"

"Me neither," said a voice coming from the roof.

Spike quickly glanced up to see Sweetie Belle lying on the roof outside her bedroom window. She sat up and looked down at Spike.

"You wanna come up here?" She asked.

Spike shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

He began to scale the house up to her second story window. She extended her hoof to help pull him up. He grabbed a hold of her hoof and allowed her to help pull him up. When he was finally up, she leaned back a little too far and fell backwards taking spike down with her. They ended up lying down with Spike on top of her inches from her face. They both gave a huge blush.

Spike got up and they both stood there blushing and awkwardly chuckling.

"So Spike…" Sweetie Belle said to break the silence. "You wanna come inside now?"

"Sure," he replied with a warm smile on his face.

They walked in and sat down on the couch on opposite ends. The awkwardness began to show its ugly head again.

"So Spike… What do you wanna do?" She asked moving slightly closer towards Spike.

"Not sure…" He said scooting closer as she did.

They both edged their way closer and closer to each other until they were once again inches from each others face.

"Ummm, Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes?" Spike responded still inching his way closer to her.

"This is kind of embarrassing… But I've never actually kissed anybody…" She said turning her head away and blushing.

"Hey…" He said turning her head back towards him. "Neither have I."

The gap finally closed. Their lips locked with each other's and their eyes closed. They sat there just kissing and enjoying each others company. They kissed for who knows how long before Sweetie Belle finally broke the kiss with neither of them wanting to end it.

"You know…" Spike started, "You remind me of Rarity… Only better."

Sweetie Belle only blushed before she jumped on Spike and began to kiss him again.

**Well heres another chapter with a little break from the story line haha. Well hope you all are enjoying my story haha. Talk to ya laaaaaater!**

**Skype me bitches: OfficialFurryFurry69**


	15. Chapter 13

**UPDATE: Ok you guys are just being obnoxious now. It's a fucking joke. The story from the start was a joke. The concept of my story is unoriginal and stupid! Why are you guys getting so pissy over this story? Like fucking honestly? NEWS FLASH EVERYBODY: it's a story about a guy fucking ponies! There is no lesson to be learned there is no theme. That's ALL it is about. Nothing special so stop whining about my god damn story please saying "OMG WHAT A TERRIBLE ENDING" when every chapter sucked terribly.**

**Hows it going all you fat pieces of shit… Just kidden! I haven't done shit in a long time. Spring break is almost over. I totally forgot about this story. I don't know. Enjoy the last chapter XD**

Nick and Twilight had quite a long relationship before things eventually slowed down. They broke up, yet remained friends.

Fluttershy had dumped Dr. Whooves for using her. She knew she was in love. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted Nick so badly. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but she knew that there was something about him that made her feel comfortable, like there was no reason to be afraid. Fluttershy needed Nick.

She burst out of her house with a determined mind to find Nick. She began searching wildly hitting all of the alcohol serving bars in town, but to no avail. She was beginning to tear up her as her hope of finding Nick began to dwindle. She ran to up to Nick's house and burst through the door without even knocking.

Nick was just lounging on the couch playing video games when he saw his door fly open.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy," he said nonchalantly. "What brings you here?"

Fluttershy's cheeks turned a deep crimson as she realized what she had done.

"Oh… ummm… Sorry… I should go…" She stuttered.

Nick sprung up when he heard Fluttershy wanting to leave.

"No don't do that!" He exclaimed. "Stay with me for a little while."

She gave a heartwarming smile as she crawled up onto the couch with him. She watched him play video games for about another thirty minutes before she began to grow bored and sleepy. She rested her head against Nick's shoulder. She began to tense up as she waited for Nick to push her off of him. When she felt Nick's arm gently wrap around her she began to relax again.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He knew how much he wanted her. He passed her up for a total slut bag and needed to let her know that he was thinking with the wrong head at the moment. He brought his hand down and lifted up her chin so their eyes met. They gazed deep into each others soul for a while before Fluttershy closed the gap. They kissed deeply for a while before things started to heat up.

"You ready for this?" Nick asked seductively.

Fluttershy responded with a head nod.

(Fluttershy and Nick fuck for about 69 hours)

Fluttershy gently fell asleep in Nick's arms. He kissed her head as they both fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke up to a loud crash in Nick's kitchen. Nick cautiously walked downstairs to find Dr. Whooves rummaging through Nick's cupboards.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm mother fucking Dr. Whooves!" He replied gangsterliciously.

"Well get the hell out of my house!"

"Nah bitch, Imma send your white ass back to where you came from."

"Fuck that. You ain't doing shit."

"Oh shit. You gone and done it now you lanky ass lookin mother fucker!"

"Who you callin lanky you ugly ass lookin piece of shit!"

With that, Dr. Whooves put on a sinister grin and his horn began to glow. A white aura surrounded Nick as he was sent through time and space back to his home on earth.

He landed on the floor to his bedroom with a thud. He walked downstairs and slowly opened the door to see the street he always lived on. He let out a light laugh.

"That was pretty tight," he said to himself before walking back into his house and played more video games.

THE END

**HUGE NOTE PLEASE READ! I'm so sorry that this didn't turn out to what you wanted it to be. I just rushed through it so I could finish the story :P.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FICTIONPRESS STORY: The Morphlings! If you're a furry and love Romance, Action, Fantasy, Adventure, and Drama then this story is for you! It's an Anthropomorphic story so you guys should love it!**

fictionpress(dot)com/s/3013627/1/The_Morphlings

**The first chapter might be boring cuz its just background information but it will pick up for sure! So please read and enjoy!**

**Btw sorry I didn't make a sex scene with Fluttershy and Nick. I totally didn't feel like writing it haha.**

fictionpress(dot)com/s/3013627/1/The_Morphlings

**AGAIN PLEASE READ MY STORY :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up bitches?**

**It has been almost 3 mother fucking years and I am STILL getting notifications from this story. Hot damn! Over 160,000 hits from a story that was so below the bar that Satan probably thought this smut was repulsive. **

**IMPORTANT FACT: I can't write. Never could. I'm a fucking Biomedical Engineer for fucks sake. I avoid the English language at all costs. I look back on this story and make a valiant attempt to re-read it and laugh… but I don't… I don't laugh at all… I get so embarrassed by the low quality of writing that I can't even make it to the end of the story.  
><strong>

**My character is flat, my plot doesn't exist, there is no theme, grammatical errors roam freely in this story, the main ponies don't act like themselves, and the only god damn decently written portions of this story are the porn scenes. THE FUCKING PORN SCENES WITH PONIES. **

**The last chapter is my favorite because fuck everybody. I self inserted myself into a fanfiction because I was extremely insecure about myself at the time and thought this was a way to come off as cool to some people. Boy was I wrong. All y'all crazy mother fuckers think this shit is cool? That's 100% fine. If you enjoy writing stories because it brings you please then more power to you. HOWEVER, if you write self inserts about some kid with magical dick powers that fucks all the ponies in the world because it helps you sleep at night, then I would recommend that you stop. It's not healthy to cope with stuff like that. I'm talking to you Jimmy…**

**Anyway, this story was one hell of a ride. It was the most popular thing I've ever done in my life and it gave me a short burst of fame and excitement. I love you all.**

**Eat my dick,**

**Julian**

**P.S. Pootis McTootis, I don't know who you are and I can't respond to you, but I love the nigga song so much. You gave me hope. I love you 3 **

**P.S.S. PM me if you wanna add me on steam faggots.**

**P.S.S.S. I am still a furry and read fanfiction; just not as actively anymore.**

**P.S.S.S.S. A huge factor for not continuing my other "stories" (they were also shit) is college. That shit takes up your time.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. If I offended any of you at any point during this message, then I recommend you consult your asshole because it is very similar to your opinions of me: They stink and I don't wanna see that shit.**


End file.
